(No) Solo es un Chocolate
by MasasinMaze
Summary: El 14 de febrero ha llegado y Jirou quiere entregarle su chocolate a Izuku, pero ciertas circunstancias la orillan a hacerlo de una manera con la cual podía expresarse mejor, de esa forma podrá entregar el chocolate que hizo con tanto empeño, un dulce lleno de sentimientos por el peliverde que era su Fan Número 1, no es solo un chocolate.


_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a este One-Shot de BNHA. Y bueno aquí está el segundo One Shot que está ambientado en San Valentín y es con Jirou, en línea de sucesos este ocurriría luego de lo mostrado en Mi Fan Número 1 así que espero que lo disfruten. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión. También las canciones aquí mostradas pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

_**One Shot: (No) Solo es un Chocolate**_

¡Maldita sea!, me he enfrentado a las clases de Aizawa-Sensei, he aguantado a Mineta en los dormitorios, he tolerado la presión de los exámenes y he luchado hasta con villanos reales, ¿entonces por qué?... ¿¡Por qué no puedo hacer un estúpido chocolate!?.

Llevo desde las 7 de la mañana cuando me levante tratando de hacer la tonta mezcla del chocolate casero y sencillamente no soy capaz de lograr que sepa bien, o por lo menos no parecer torpe al ensuciar la mayoría de la cocina como una principiante que trata de hacer algo nuevo… y lo peor es que es cierto.

Todo porque mañana es 14 de febrero y se supone que es el cursi día del amor dejando varios puntos suspensivos para colocar amistad, en esencia el día de mañana todas las parejas van a estar acarameladas y las chicas que quieran confesar sus sentimientos van a entregarles chocolates al chico que les gusta, que tontería.

Yo bueno, estoy haciendo chocolate porque… p-porque… ¡porque quiero comer chocolate y listo!, supongo que no estaría mal que me sobrara un poco y se lo dé a la primera persona que me encuentre, no sé, quizás… ¿Midoriya?.

**-¡Arrgh!-**, dije exasperada con las manos sobre mi cabeza por el conflicto que tengo conmigo misma desde hace varias semanas.

Vale, es vergonzoso admitirlo hasta estando completamente sola cuando nadie puede verme, pero me g-gusta… me gusta… ¡me gusta Midoriya!. Todo eso comenzó aquel día que le invite a mi cuarto y luego de que ambos cantáramos para el otro comenzamos a hablar mucho más seguido y nos reuníamos en las habitaciones del otro para escucharnos cantar, es algo solamente entre él y yo, algo íntimo como un secreto solo entre ambos.

Desde ese momento comencé a sentirme de esta manera por él y al paso del tiempo esta cosa llamada amor comenzaba a afectarme de varias maneras cuando estaba con él, cada pequeña sonrisa me dejaba paralizada, si nuestras manos se llegaban a tocar por un pequeño roce entonces mi corazón iba a poder resonar por la habitación entera, sencillamente Midoriya me está volviendo loca.

Todo la verdad seguiría bien si no fuera por la estúpida de Mina que ayer nos dijo que todas deberíamos entregar por lo menos un chocolate y por desgracia el resto también estuvo de acuerdo, ¿Qué demonios les pasa?, ¿es que acaso no tienen vergüenza o soy la única que pasa por eso?.

De cualquier manera por eso hoy estoy en mi casa específicamente en la cocina para tratar de preparar chocolate casero con la receta que encontré en internet, pero simplemente soy tan estúpida que no puedo hacerlo, es simplemente fundir barras de chocolate en un bowl y luego de eso colocar el chocolate derretido en un molde para ponerlo en la nevera luego, y eso que elegí la manera más fácil ya que hay otras formas más trabajosas.

**-Parece que alguien tiene problemas-**, escucho la voz de mi madre y levanto la cabeza para verla sentada en el sofá de la sala mientras me mira con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Mamá-**, dije yo un poco sorprendida al verla allí, ¿Cómo no me enteré que había entrado?, ¿tan distraída estoy?.

**-¿Puedo saber quién es el afortunado que recibirá tu chocolate?-**, me preguntó con diversión en su tono y mis mejillas se encendieron de los nervios.

**-N-Nadie en particular, s-solo quiero comer un poco de chocolate-**, le dije desviando la mirada en otra dirección con la pequeña esperanza de que se crea lo que dije.

**-Vaya, ¿entonces para qué son los moldes de corazón?-**, me preguntó claramente divertida y yo bajé la cabeza muriéndome de vergüenza de que no pudiera engañar a mi mamá, ella parece tener un sexto sentido o un superpoder para detectar todo lo que me sucede.

**-S-Solo le quiero dar un chocolate de amistad a un amigo de Yuuei, no es nada más que eso-**, le dije mientras me giraba a verle de forma que no se notara mucho que eso en parte era una mentira, pues es cierto que tengo intenciones de transmitirle algo con ese chocolate y no quiero que sea de amistad.

Ella me analiza con la mirada por unos segundos que se me hacen eternos y luego se levanta del sofá para caminar en mi dirección para tomar el otro delantal blanco y ponérselo encima.

**-¿Qué haces?-**, le pregunté intrigada mientras alzaba una ceja al verle ponerse a mi lado viendo todo el desastre que hice.

**-Pues voy a ayudar a mi querida y torpe hija a hacer un chocolate para el chico que le gusta-**, me respondió sonriéndome amablemente y fue inevitable que mis mejillas se prendieran en rojo nuevamente por la vergüenza de que mi madre diga eso, pero aun así me sorprendió que me dijera eso.

**-¿P-Por qué harías eso?-**, le pregunté yo y ella me miró divertida para luego colocar una mano sobre mi cabeza para palmearla un poco.

**-Es el trabajo de una madre el ayudar a su hija, aún más cuando se trata del amor, el trabajo de tu padre es evitar que te enamores y te quedes con nosotros-**, me respondió y a pesar de avergonzarme ante la palabra "amor", me sentí feliz de contar con el apoyo de mi mamá.

**-Entonces… q-quisiera que me enseñaras, quiero hacerlos yo misma-**, le dije con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada sin poder creer las palabras tan cursis que escapan de mi boca, ¿en qué momento comencé a volverme así?.

Escucho la gentil risa de mi madre y luego siento como ella aparta su mano de mi cabeza y le miro de reojo.

**-Claro Kyouka, pero vas a tener que esforzarte ya que no vamos a tomar el camino fácil-**, me dijo mientras sacaba de la nevera mantequilla, leche y cacao, lo cual me da a entender que quiere que haga la mezcla del chocolate yo misma.

**-P-Pero yo soy muy torpe para hacer eso-**, le dije yo algo nerviosa mientras juego con mis dedos al ver la difícil tarea que tendría que hacer yo, si con el método fácil no lo logré, ¿entonces cómo voy a hacerlo con el difícil?.

**-Cariño, cuando tenías 7 años aprendiste a tocar 5 instrumentos, puedes con esto-**, me dijo mi mamá gentilmente y me sentí más motivada ante los ánimos de mi madre. **–Además eres una Jirou, y cuando un Jirou va a hacer algo…-**, me dice dejando un silencio y entiendo que quiere que yo continúe la frase, por lo cual levantó la mirada para verle.

**-Lo hace lo mejor que puede-**, completé con una sonrisa y con más determinación y ella asintió feliz para proceder a enseñarme la manera en la cual hacer la mezcla.

* * *

Luego pasaron cuatro horas, unas en las cuales mi madre me reprendía por haber puesto más leche que Cacao o más mantequilla que leche entre un gran etcétera de errores por mi parte que ella tuvo que corregir teniendo una paciencia que ni yo misma sé de dónde saca.

La cocina terminó echa todo un desastre y al final mamá y yo tuvimos que limpiarla lo mejor posible para que papá no fuera a darse cuenta de que estoy haciendo chocolate para un chico, lo que menos quiero es que él se ponga a hacer un escándalo p-porque me gusta Midoriya.

Al final terminé los chocolates en los moldes y los coloqué en la nevera y según mi madre podría dejarlo allí adentro hasta la noche donde los sacaría para que no se congelaran y el día de mañana podría llevarlos a la escuela.

Me siento cansada al borde de mi cama, después de terminar el chocolate y limpiar la cocina, mi madre me preguntó dónde estaba la envoltura que utilizaría para el chocolate y allí entré en cuenta de que se me había olvidado completamente, por lo cual tuve que irme a comprar alguno y sin duda fue muy vergonzoso el entrar a varias tiendas ya preparadas con el ambiente romántico y cursi de San Valentín.

Al final luego de encontrar la envoltura que más me convenciera junto con un listón rojo me regresé a casa donde guardé las cosas en mi cuarto y sin más fui a cenar con mis padres tratando de ignorar los comentarios de mi padre que decía que estaba orgulloso de mi ya que yo no mostraba interés en el día de mañana, claro que mi madre me sonreía sutilmente sabiendo la verdad y yo prefería solo morirme allí mismo a aguantar esa vergüenza.

Me recuesto suspirando cansada sobre mi cama con la vista puesta en el techo metiéndome nuevamente en mi pensamientos sobre el día de mañana el cual me tiene nerviosa como no esperé que fuera a suceder antes. Yo nunca fui una chica que le interesaba cosas cursis como películas de romance, las flores en un atardecer en la playa o cosas del estilo, sencillamente no es mi estilo el estar embelesada soñando con un príncipe azul.

Pero ahora me veo y ya no puedo reconocerme bien, ¿hacer un chocolate para el chico que me gusta?, ¿esa soy yo?, supongo que esto sucede al nunca experimentar lo que es estar enamorada antes, solo cuando se trata de él es que me siento nerviosa y por mi mente comienzan a volar palabras y sentimientos que disimuladamente he plasmado en mis canciones, canciones las cuales solamente le enseño a él, canciones que comparto con Midoriya y este las disfruta y me halaga por el sentimiento que transmite, pero él no se da cuenta de que están dedicadas para él.

Todo es culpa de él, siempre es tan… y luego tan… y después cuando escucha mis canciones él… ¡Argh!, no puedo ni entenderme yo misma. ¿Estoy enojada o feliz?, ¿por qué me siento estúpidamente feliz cuando hablo de él?, ¿esto es lo que hace el amor?, ¿te vuelve idiota con la persona de la que estas enamorada?, ¿hace que te fijes más en esa persona y que quieras que también te mire a ti?, ¿hace que tu corazón quiera salir de tu pecho ante las sensaciones que te hace sentir esa persona especial?.

**-¡Arrrghh!, ¡todo es culpa de él!-**, exclamó tapándome la cara con las manos en una combinación de vergüenza y frustración al no poder comprender la forma en la cual he caído por él.

Esta sus preciosos rizos verdes que alguna que otra ocasión he tocado "accidentalmente" y sin duda son muy suaves, también está sus adorables pecas en las cuales me he fijado disimuladamente cuando lo veo cantar y él cierra sus ojos ignorando el hecho de que yo le veo hipnotizada. Luego están sus ojos, esos malditamente hermosos ojos verdes cargados de inocencia pero a la vez de valor, cosa que contrasta con lo fácil que es hacerlo sentir nervioso.

Sin poder evitarlo suelto unas pequeñas risas para mí misma al recordar la ocasión en la cual por tocar su mano para darle el plectro de mi guitarra se puso tiernamente nervioso y se tropezó hacia atrás por culpa de un cable mal ubicado, luego no pude evitarlo y me reí divertida mientras le ayudaba a levantarse y él… él me sonrió de esa manera… esa la cual me toma con la guardia baja siempre.

Por ultimo está su sonrisa, sencillamente el recibirla causa que mi ser entero caiga rendida y que fácilmente sea ahora yo quien se pone nerviosa, aún recuerdo cuando me dijo que me veía linda cuando reía y me dio esa maldita sonrisa que debería ser ilegal no importa cuántas veces lo piense. Y todo lo que he dicho hasta ahora solo es la punta del iceberg ya que luego está su personalidad y su forma de ser tan… tan… tan él.

Me sería imposible ahora el decir todo lo que él es y todo lo bueno que tiene, tardaría demasiado y creo que cada vez encontraría otra cosa buena que agregar a la lista de cosas que me gustan de él. Maldito amor que me ha idiotizado, antes podía decir que era un chico amable, lindo y valiente, pero ahora la gama de virtudes aumenta cada vez que hablo con él y escucho su asombrosa voz cautivando mis sentidos.

Suspiro sin poder evitarlo al recordar como hace dos días lo oí cantar una canción de una de las bandas que nos gusta a ambos, de la nada siento ganas de volverlo a escuchar y sin más que esperar saco mi teléfono y voy al reproductor donde tengo una carpeta específicamente hecha para las veces en las cuales he podido grabar a Midoriya cantando.

No tardó más de unos minutos en encontrar la canción y conecto uno de mis jacks a la entrada para escuchar perfectamente la canción, en momentos como este agradezco muchísimo el tener mi Quirk.

_(Dear God- Avenged Sevenfold)_

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line_

_Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find_

_While I recall all the words you spoke to me_

_Can't help but wish that I was there_

_Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is_

_To hold her when I'm not around_

_When I'm much too far away_

_We all need that person who can be true to you_

_But I left her when I found her_

_And now I wish I'd stayed_

_'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again, oh no_

_Once again_

Sencillamente me fascina escuchar su voz de forma tan apasionada y de manera tan afectuosa pudiendo percibir como él se empeña en querer sentir la letra de la canción. Recuerdo que mi corazón se aceleraba ante el pequeño pensamiento de que yo fuera la chica a la cual él quería volver a ver, a la que quería abrazar, a la que extrañaba una y otra vez.

_There's nothing here for me on this barren road_

_There's no one here while the city sleeps_

_And all the shops are closed_

_Can't help but think of the times I've had with you_

_Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you_

_Is to hold her when I'm not around_

_When I'm much too far away_

_We all need that person who can be true to you_

_I left her when I found her_

_And now I wish I'd stayed_

_'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again, oh no_

_Once again_

_Some search, never finding a way_

_Before long, they waste away_

_I found you, something told me to stay_

_I gave in, to selfish ways_

_And how I miss someone to hold_

_When hope begins to fade_

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line_

_Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find_

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you_

_Is to hold her when I'm not around_

_When I'm much too far away_

_We all need the person who can be true to you_

_But I left her when I found her_

_And now I wish I'd stayed_

_'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again, oh no_

_Once again_

Él termina de cantar y yo dejé de grabar en ese momento para comenzar a decirle lo increíble que estuvo, pero a pesar de eso él sigue dudando de su talento para la música. Quisiera que se viera así mismo de la manera en la que yo lo veo, que viera lo bueno que es y que no se subestime en ningún aspecto, como héroe, como hombre y como ser humano es de los mejores en cualquier aspecto que se pueda tomar, pero tengo que admitir que su humildad es parte de su encanto.

Sonrío como una boba mirando al techo mientras que poco a poco siento como el sueño empieza a apoderarse de mí. Solo tengo a Midoriya en mi mente y mañana le voy a entregar el chocolate que hice hoy con tanto esfuerzo… sin duda nada me detendrá.

* * *

¡Y una mierda que le voy a dar el chocolate!, ¡es imposible que yo pueda dárselo!, es mejor rendirse y no pasar vergüenza innecesaria, no puedo hacerlo, sencillamente haría el ridículo y seguramente él no me querría volver a ver a la cara ni cantar conmigo, ¡no voy a poder vivir con eso!.

Hoy todo comenzó bien, tomé mi chocolate con forma de corazón que mi mamá sacó de la nevera la noche anterior y hoy lo envolví con la envoltura rosa adornado con un listón rojo, todo lo cursi que se puede ser un chocolate en San Valentín.

Mientras iba caminando a la escuela me di cuenta de lo estúpida que soy al siquiera pensar en darle un chocolate a él, ¿Cómo voy a dárselo?, ¿Qué diré?, ¿Cómo no me muero de nervios en ese momento?, ¡claramente el valor se escaparía apenas lo viera al frente mío!.

Pero eso no es todo, además cuando llegué a Yuuei pude ver como en el pasillo al frente de nuestra clase había una multitud de chicas que bloqueaban el paso, por lo cual me acerqué a ver que sucedía en el centro y me quedé de piedra al ver como en el medio estaba Midoriya recibiendo muchos y cuando digo muchos son muchos chocolates por parte de las chicas que parecían turnarse para darle los suyos.

Él sonreía nervioso y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas apenas procesando la situación ya que así es él mientras que cada vez las chicas aumentaban en número para darle sus chocolates. Desde pequeños pero bien adornados hasta exageradamente grandes, todos se los daban a él de una manera tan honesta y alegre que empalagaba verlas entregando sus chocolates de manera tan sincera.

Claro que no fue problema para Midoriya el cargar esa insana cantidad de chocolates, no por nada es el alumno más fuerte de la escuela y esto causó que las chicas no se retuvieran y comenzaran a elogiarle y a chillar de emoción a pesar de que él estaba claramente abrumado por su caótico alrededor.

Sentí como si interior se apretujara al ver la escena ante mis ojos, mientras que yo tenía mis dudas sobre si tengo el valor para dárselo, ellas sin pizcas de dudas le dan los suyos de forma tan sincera además de que sus chocolates eran claramente superiores al mío, tenía mejores decoraciones, eran más vistosos, eran extremadamente cursis, eran de gran tamaño o lo entregaban en cantidad, me habían superado en todos los aspectos.

Antes de darme cuenta estaba apretando los puños y estuve con la cabeza agachada mientras me hacía paso entre la multitud de chicas evitando captar la atención de Midoriya que estaba demasiado ocupado para fijarse en alguien como yo, alguien que con todo un día apenas y pude hacer un mediocre chocolate.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y nos dejaron salir temprano y las chicas nos reunimos para conversar. Yo la verdad no estaba de humor para nada pero aparentaba lo suficientemente bien para que las demás no se percataran.

Escuche a Mina diciendo que también hubo grupos de chicas que rodearon a Todoroki y a Bakugou, pero que al parecer sin duda el mayor número de chicas de la escuela habían ido directamente a por Midoriya, sin importar el curso o año.

Las chicas dijeron que ya habían entregado sus chocolates y cuando me preguntaron qué sucedió con el mío sentí amargura en mi interior pero solo mostré mi rostro relajado como de costumbre.

**-Nah, no lo hice, no es como si tuviera a alguien a quien dárselo, además… solo es un chocolate-**, respondí mostrándome como alguna clase de Grinch del San Valentín tan desinteresada que hasta podía asustar un poco, pero lo bueno es que Mina solo hizo un puchero y las demás no le dieron importancia mientras la escuchaban hablar de la magia del amor… patrañas.

Odio estar enamorada, ¿por qué tengo que pasar por esto?, yo me esfuerzo en hace algo con lo cual me siento orgullosa y al final todo eso es pisoteado al ver como hay otras que me superan en todo aspecto, ¿esta amargura que siento es parte del amor?, entonces no quiero sentirlo más.

Me dirijo en dirección a los dormitorios mientras que mis amigas deciden caminar un poco por la academia ya que al parecer la adornaron acorde al "lindo día del amor", pues yo no lo veo nada de lindo la verdad.

Entro a la sala común y camino calmadamente en dirección a las escaleras ya que el ascensor estaba algo dañado luego de que Bakugou provocara una explosión adentro, ese idiota no sabe cuándo tener que atentar contra la vida de Mineta y Kaminari que se burlaron de él por no sé qué razón, si los va a matar que sea fuera de los dormitorios para no destruir nada aquí adentro.

Me detengo de forma instantánea en el piso donde está la habitación de Midoriya, aun siento esa molesta sensación en mi pecho al recordar como mi chocolate no sería nada en comparación a los que él recibió. No es que esté molesta con él, no estoy ciega como para ignorar que él solo estaba siendo amable al recibir todos esos chocolates sin quejarse, después de todo es parte de como es y en general me gusta, pero en estos momentos quisiera que no fuera amable y rechazara los chocolates de todas para tomar el mío que sería el único para él, que fuera todo lo que él necesitara.

No tengo ni la más mínima idea de porque estoy caminando en dirección a su habitación, no es como si tuviera el valor o las ganas de darle mi chocolate luego de lo que sucedió hoy. Supongo que me comeré mi mediocre chocolate y le diré a mi mamá que lo entregué y allí termina la historia.

Logro escuchar voces del otro lado de la puerta, una es de Midoriya y la otra no la identifico bien, por lo cual conecto mis Jacks a la pared a causa de la curiosidad y puedo percatarme de que la otra voz le pertenece a Todoroki.

**-Entonces eso fue lo que me dijo Yaoyorozu-**, dijo Todoroki con su usual calma, creo que Yaomomo si le dio su chocolate a Todoroki después de todo, después le preguntaré si se confesó o no.

**-Eso está muy bien Todoroki-kun, me alegro por ti-**, le dijo Midoriya a Todoroki de forma amigable pero puedo notar como su tono no concuerda del todo con eso.

**-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿uno de tus chocolates estaban envenenados?-**, le preguntó Todoroki con calma y por un momento la idea atravesó mi mente y me enojé enormemente pensando en asesinar a la maldita desgraciada que le haya puesto algo extraño al chocolate de Midoriya.

**-N-No, para nada, estoy bien, d-de verdad-**, respondió Midoriya y estoy más que segura que Todoroki tampoco se va a creer esa mentira, conozco muy bien cuando Midoriya oculta algo y esta es una de esas ocasiones.

**-¿Entonces qué sucede?, ¿no estás feliz con todos los chocolates que te dieron?-**, le preguntó Todoroki con tranquilidad y yo me mordí el labio enojada al recordar ese estúpido hecho que me enoja mucho.

**-P-Pues agradezco a esas chicas que me hayan dado chocolates, supongo que de amistad ya que dudo que fuera a ser en otro sentido-**, dijo Midoriya y yo estaba por abrir la puerta de una patada para gritarle que deje de verse de esa manera inferior, ¡el acababa de recibir cientos de chocolates de chicas que estaban interesadas y él solo piensa que todos fueron de amistad!, ¿¡Es idiota o es muy inocente!?.

**-¿Entonces por qué estás así?-**, le preguntó Todoroki y yo me volví a concentrar en escuchar la conversación… sí, estoy consciente que espiar una conversación privada no es correcto, pero me la suda completamente, hoy tuve un día de mierda y yo hago lo que me de la gana.

**-P-Pues la verdad yo solo quería que una persona fuera a darme chocolate, c-como amistad es más que suficiente, no es como si esperara que sintiera algo por mí ni n-nada por el estilo, pero… me hubiera gustado probar el suyo-**, respondió Midoriya y yo amplié los ojos de la sorpresa, ¿él estaba interesado en alguien?, ¿¡en quién!?, ¡Vamos Todoroki, pregúntale!.

**-Oh, ya veo-**, fue la respuesta de Todoroki que parecía que iba a dejar la conversación de lado, ¡a la mierda con eso!, ¡pregúntale quien es esa que le interesa!, ¡cuál es su color de pelo o en qué clase está!, ¡pregúntale maldita sea!, ¡si no lo haces juro que le hablaré mal de ti a Yaomomo para que nunca encuentres la felicidad!, ¡eres un maldito afeminado con rostro de muñeca que debería ser asesinado por Bakugou!.

**-¿Se puede saber quién es ella?-**, le preguntó Todoroki a Midoriya y yo claramente supe que él es un grandioso sujeto, la verdad que Todoroki siempre me cayó bien, podríamos ser grandes amigos, sin duda es inteligente y una gran persona, le deseo la mejor de las suertes con Yaomomo, ella es una chica con buen criterio al enamorarse del peli mixto.

**-P-Pues, por favor no se lo digas a nadie-**, le dijo Midoriya a Todoroki con claros nervios y por mi parte la expectación era inmensa mientras que mis mejillas se coloraban con la esperanza en quizás, solamente quizás sea yo la chica de la cual hable Midoriya.

**-Ella… es…-**, decía Midoriya dejando espacios de silencio que hacían que mi espera fuera eterna y de la nada siendo una mano tocando mi hombro.

**-¡AAHHHHHHHHH!-**, grité asustada para luego voltearme a ver como detrás de mí se encontraba Kaminari que también se asustó ante mi grito.

**-¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!?-**, le grité enojada primero por el susto y segundo por el hecho de que este estúpido pikachu acaba de evitar que pudiera escuchar el nombre de la chica de la cual hablaba Midoriya.

**-N-Nada Jirou, solo iba a preguntarte si me puedes prestar tu guitarra-**, me decía este maldito idiota llamado Kaminari con una sonrisa y yo por mi parte estoy que echo humo de la cabeza por la ira. **–Quiero mostrársela a MI novia para impresionarla-**, agregó de forma presumida con una sonrisa orgullosa este ganado con forma humana, este desperdicio de espacio en el mundo, sucio parasito bueno para nada, esta criatura repulsiva… si tu vida llega a estar en peligro mañana no voy a mover ni solo un dedo para ayudarte, Kaminari.

Luego antes de que yo pueda asesinar a este maldito pokemon defectuoso, la puerta de Midoriya se abre revelándolo a él y a Todoroki que nos miraban a ambos y yo me quedé congelada sintiéndome acorralada.

**-¿¡Q-Qué sucede, Jirou-san!?, ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿te pasó algo?-**, me preguntaba Midoriya claramente preocupado por mí, lo puedo ver en su rostro que estaba cerca del mío mientras me sujetaba de los hombros causando que mis mejillas comenzaran a arder.

**-Y-Yo e-estoy b-bien Midoriya-kun, d-de verdad-**, respondía yo apenas y pudiendo formular las palabras para decirlas ajetreadamente mientras sacudo mis manos al frente de mí.

**-EHEM-**, escucho el asqueroso y repugnante sonido de la escoria detrás de mí y todos nos giramos para verle. **-¿Entonces si me prestaras tu guitarra?-**, me preguntó esa cosa con cabello rubio mientras me sonreía y me daba un pulgar en alto, llegue hasta el puto limite.

**-Desaparécete-**, le dije de una manera tan tétrica e intimidante que hasta juraría que él pudo ver su vida pasar al frente de sus ojos, ya que se había quedado tieso como una tabla y con los ojos en blanco para luego irse a paso robótico y rígido, quizás aprendí a utilizar Haki del rey.

Luego me giro a ver a Midoriya que sonría un poco nervioso viendo como Kaminari bajaba por las escaleras, supongo que le tenía pena, supongo que es normal considerando que él se preocuparía hasta por una criatura tan repugnante como lo es Kaminari.

Después me percato de que Todoroki tiene su mirada puesta en mí, me mira con calma como es usual en él pero no esperé que él sonriera levemente al verme y movió sus labios para modular unas palabras en silencio que causaron que yo ampliara los ojos enormemente y que mi mundo entero se llenara de color y brillos, mi corazón literalmente retumbaba en mis oídos y me sentía inmensamente feliz, tanto que hasta pensé que moriría de verdad.

**-¡D-Debo irme a mi habitación!, ¡h-hablamos luego Midoriya!-**, exclamé rápidamente y con nervios para luego emprender la carrera en dirección a mi habitación mientras escucho la voz de Midoriya de fondo preguntándome que sucedía, lo bueno es que me alejé justo a tiempo para evitar que viera la estúpida sonrisa de felicidad que llevo en mi cara.

Llegué rápidamente a mi habitación para luego recostar mi espalda sobre la puerta y luego cubrir mi boca con mis manos mientras repito una y otra vez las palabras que me dijo Todoroki: _"Eres tú"_. Como diciéndome claramente que yo era a quien se refería Midoriya antes de que Kaminari interrumpiera, o por lo menos eso es lo que quiero creer ya que me siento demasiado feliz en este momento.

¡De verdad él quiere mi chocolate!, quiero dárselo, ahora siento que tengo el valor para dárselo o para hacer cualquier cosa, ¡me siento invencible en este momento!. Creo que tengo un plan que puede funcionar bien para entregárselo, pero será a mi modo.

* * *

Luego de cambiarme de ropa me puse mi guitarra y la conecté al amplificador para luego suspirar para mí misma tranquilizándome y manteniendo el valor para hacer lo que estoy por hacer. Quizás de esta manera me sea más fácil decir lo que pienso de una manera más familiar, de una manera en la cual Midoriya y yo nos hemos estado comunicando.

**Toc Toc Toc**

El sonido del golpeteo en la puerta de mi habitación capta mi atención.

**-Jirou-san, soy yo, ¿para qué me necesitabas?-**, me preguntó Midoriya desde el otro lado de la puerta y yo me armo de coraje para continuar.

**-Por favor pasa, Midoriya-kun-**, le pedí estando calmada en lo posible y luego de eso la puerta se abre revelando a Izuku que al entrar cerró la puerta y luego posó sus orbes verdes sobre mí.

**-¿Q-Qué sucede, Jirou-san?-**, me preguntó un poco nervioso y rascándose una mejilla mientras me miraba, causando que me sonrojara ya que tampoco es como si yo no estuviera avergonzada, pues puse dos velas en la habitación y yo estaba de pie con mi guitarra mientras lo veía a él.

**-Por favor escucha esta canción, esta… es especial para mí-**, pido yo algo avergonzada pero observo como él me sonríe como solo él puede hacerlo y asiente con la cabeza para quedarse de pie viéndome de una manera la cual solo me da más valor para cantar.

Sonrío suavemente mientras cierro mis ojos y coloco mis manos en los lugares adecuados de guitarra para simplemente… tocar.

_(In The Name of Love- Bebe Rexha y Martin Garrix)_ [Esta es acústica y a guitarra]

_If I told you this was only gonna hurt_

_If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn_

_Would you walk in?_

_Would you let me do it first?_

_Do it all in the name of love_

_Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?_

_In the darkness, in the middle of the night_

_In the silence, when there's no one by your side_

_Would you call in the name of love?_

_In the name of love, name of love_

_In the name of love, name of love_

_In the name of Love_

Canto guiada por mis sentimientos mientras abro mis ojos para observar a Midoriya, el cual me mira hipnotizado sin poder quitar esa sonrisa de su cara, lo cual me hace pensar que le gusta mi canción, pero eso no es suficiente ya que quiero decírselo, quiero que él sepa que esta canción fue hecha para él, quiero que él me escuche a mi… que de verdad me demuestre si lo que dijo Todoroki es cierto.

_If I told you we could bathe in all the lights_

_Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?_

_Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?_

_Would you fall in the name of love?_

_When there's madness, when there's poison in your head_

_When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed_

_I will hold you in the depths of your despair_

_And it's all in the name of love_

_In the name of love, name of love_

_In the name of love, name of love_

_In the name of Love_

Me acerco a él sin dejar de tocar mi guitarra de forma melodiosa hasta estar a un metro de él y puedo observar como sus mejillas se tildan de rojo y se lleva una mano al pecho para confirmar el latido de su corazón, lo cual me hace sonreír divertida, de verdad… ¿Cómo no me enamoré antes de él?, ¿Cómo es que recientemente es que me doy cuenta de lo jodidamente lindo que es?, quiero que me mire, se lo digo con la mirada y él parece ponerse nervioso al entender el mensaje, lo cual me anima más a hacerlo mejor.

_I wanna testify_

_Scream in the holy light_

_You bring me back to life_

_And it's all in the name of love_

_I wanna testify_

_Scream in the holy light_

_You bring me back to life_

_And it's all in the name of love_

_In the name of love, name of love_

_In the name of love, name of love_

_In the name of-_

Fue en ese momento en que lo pude ver, lo pude ver en sus ojos, él me estaba viendo a mí de la misma manera en la que yo lo veo, quizás no me percaté antes pero ahora está claro para mí, esa mirada y esa sonrisa son exclusivas para mí cuando estamos nosotros solos, él de verdad me escuchó, él entendió mis sentimientos, ante eso la felicidad me superó completamente e hice lo primero que llegó a mi mente.

Besarlo

No terminé la canción y me lance hacia él para juntar mis labios con los suyos mientras cierro mis ojos y coloco mis manos sobre su pecho cálido. Veo que se muestra sorprendido y por un momento pienso que se separará y me da miedo, pero para mi sorpresa él me corresponde mientras que coloca sus manos sobre mi cintura para atraerme más a él y profundizar en nuestra muestra de… amor.

Es mágico, no encontraría palabras suficientes para describir las sensaciones que estoy experimentando y puedo decir que podría hacerme adicta a esto, solo si es con él que fue quien me robó el corazón, quiero experimentar más de esto llamado amor junto a él… unidos.

Nos separamos del beso lentamente dejando un hilo de saliva mientras nos miramos a los ojos y recuperamos el aliento.

Él me sonríe de esa manera que me mata y me vuelve loca.

Yo agacho la cabeza con mis mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas para luego pegar mi frente a su pecho sintiendo que la vergüenza vuelve a mi luego de la adrenalina del momento.

**-¿T-Te gustó?-**, le pregunto nerviosa y esperando que mi corazón no fuera a explotar por su respuesta, pues sé bien que él puede causar eso en mí.

**-Perfecta-**, me respondió sin tartamudear y yo levanté la mirada para ver que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas mientras me miraba con afecto que me derretía en sus brazos.

**-¿L-La canción o el beso?-**, le pregunto no muy segura de a qué se refería específicamente.

**-H-Hablo de ti, eres perfecta, la canción y el beso fueron perfectos porque eres tú, Jirou-san-**, me dice y sentí que mis piernas temblaban y que mi corazón sufría una sobrecarga, ¿es posible morir de amor?, creo que me está sucediendo.

Lo abracé hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho denotando lo alto que es él en relación a mi haciéndome sentir pequeña, pero al estar envuelta en sus brazos me hace sentir protegida. De verdad caí enamorada completamente, amo a este tonto héroe de cabello verde que me vuelve loca.

**-J-Jirou-san, ¿q-qué somos ahora?-**, me pregunta él algo nervioso y captando mi atención y le miré sonrojada para luego tratar de tomar las riendas y jugar un poco con él.

**-¿Qué quieres que seamos?-**, le preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona y noto como su cara se vuelve rojísima.

**-P-P-Pues yo q-quisiera que tú y yo… yo y tú f-fuéramos…-**, me dice él sonriendo nervioso y tratando de formular las palabras, lo cual me causa gracia y sonrió divertida y muy feliz al estar enamorada de él.

**-Claro que si-**, respondí aun antes de que terminara ya que sé también lo que él diría, él me sonrió y luego me abrazó y yo le devolví el abrazo tratando de ocultar la estúpida sonrisa de felicidad que tengo en el rostro.

Luego me acuerdo de algo que estaba olvidando y me separo del abrazo para ir a mi cama y recoger el chocolate que había preparado para él mientras que él me mira intrigado y curioso.

Me quito la guitarra y la dejo a un lado mientras que me coloco nuevamente al frente de él y le ofrezco el chocolate que con tanto esfuerzo hice, él miró mi chocolate sorprendido y yo me encogí de hombros algo insegura.

**-S-Sé que no es el más grande ni será el más delicioso, pero quería dártelo hoy-**, le dije como pude y tratando de no sonrojarme mucho mientras miró en otra dirección tratando de sonreír relajada como siempre hago.

Él toma mi chocolate delicadamente y cuando me volteo a verle puedo ver la imborrable expresión de felicidad que tenía, hasta podía irradiar luz de su rostro de la manera en la cual causaba que yo cayera nuevamente enamorada de él, ¿es acaso normal esto?, ¿él también reacciona de esta manera cuando me ve?.

**-Es lo mejor que he recibido en todo el día, gracias Jirou-san-**, me agradeció y yo sentí unas inmensas ganas de abrazarle y besarle hasta que me cansara, lo cual dudo que fuera a ser hoy.

**-S-Solo es un chocolate-**, le dije tratando de no mostrarle lo feliz que me hacen sus palabras tan honestas y emotivas, si él sabe que tiene tanta influencia sobre mí me voy a volver loca.

**-Pero lo hiciste tú y estoy seguro de que es el mejor de todos los que he recibido-**, me respondió mirando mi chocolate con cariño y afecto, de verdad que este chico va a terminar matándome de ternura, pero supongo que es una buena forma de morir.

Trato de mantener la compostura y me acerco un poco a él para tocarle el pecho con mi dedo índice captando su atención.

**-Espero que estés preparado para él White Day-**, le dije jugando ya que la verdad no necesito que me dé nada, tan solo con que él esté a mi lado me basta y sobra para el resto del mes.

Él me sonrió y se acercó a plantarme un beso en los labios esta vez siendo yo la sorprendida que a los segundos ya estaba correspondiendo mientras rodeo su cuello con mis brazos para acercarlo más a mí por lo alto que es hasta el punto en que me tengo que levantar de puntillas.

Nos separamos del beso y puedo ver como él me mira con esa expresión de amor que me derrite y me va a matar algún día.

**-Por favor espéralo-**, me dijo sonriéndome con alegría y mi cerebro no podía procesar que cosa podía hacerme más feliz que este momento, pues se supone que en el White Day el hombre devuelve por x3 lo que le dieron en San Valentín, si ese es el caso estoy más que segura que mi primer novio va a ser el que me haga llegar al paraíso.

Al final si resultó ser un buen San Valentín después de todo, supongo que no sería malo darle a mamá la sorpresa de que ahora tengo de pareja al futuro mejor héroe de todos, pero sobretodo es mi héroe y mi fan número uno, por lo cual yo voy a ser su fan también.

_***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Por favor espero que no hayan muerto a causa de la sobrecargar de azúcar, les juro que yo tuve que tomarme descansos para escribir este One-Shots ya que en ciertas partes me emocionaba tanto que tenía que calmarme y a la hora volvía a escribir XD. Como dije es una continuación de Mi Fan Número 1 y ciertamente esto no será lo último que traeré de Izuku y Kyouka.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
